


Short, Sweet Death

by ataraxis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, First Time, Humor, M/M, Out of Character Severus Snape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got a problem, Snape hinders then helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short, Sweet Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry shifted restlessly throughout almost the entire staff meeting that Headmaster Dumbledore insisted all the professors attend. He really needed to use the loo, but didn't want to disrupt the meeting by just popping up from his seat and running to the nearby staff restroom. Harry nervously tapped his leg with his fingers, hoping to keep the noise and fidgeting to a minimum. "Merlin, how long can these meetings last?"

Severus watched as his newest colleague of three months shift in his seat like the small, eleven year old boy that he remembered from his Potions class. He smirked when he realized just why the young man was fidgeting. "Perhaps I should delay him a moment, as soon as the meeting is over, to see what kind of reaction I can get from him," Severus thought to himself as he tuned out the speech Minerva seemed bent on giving once again about the fairness of Pitch reservations for the Quidditch house teams. All the Heads of House knew that the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams would get more than their fair share, as it had been those two houses that were the only serious contenders for the Cup, especially for the last several decades. Professor Flitwick and Sprout had never really bothered to be upset by the inequality of Quidditch Pitch reservation, as neither were competitive about physical sports, which was one of the major factors in house rivalries to begin with.

Before long, Professor Minerva McGonagall finished her speech and the others waited with bated breath for the Headmaster to declare the meeting over, which he did so just as quickly as he could. Albus was desperate to get back to his office, as he had left his tin of sherbet lemons on his desk and was in need of a sugar fix after that long and boring meeting. "Why do I bother with these meetings?" he asked to himself, and then looked at Minerva and realized that the meetings were mainly her doing. She convinced him time and again, that the other professors needed an outlet to rant and rave about the students and the curriculum at a joint meeting. Albus rose out of his chair and vacated, with Minerva hot on his trail. The other staff members took that as the official point at which they too could leave and one by one, they left. Harry could now leave his seat and go toward the staff restroom, it was small, but then so was the number of staff for Hogwarts. Unfortunately his path was blocked by a towering pillar of black, with a smirking face sitting atop. Harry stopped and did a quick dance, hoping that perhaps he wouldn't accidently embarrass himself then and there with his haste.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but could you keep whatever scathing remark you have for me to yourself, at least for just a few moments, while I take care of some necessary business?" Harry was barely able to ask politely through clenched teeth, while trying to stand still and control his bladder. Harry started to move around Snape without waiting for a reply, hoping that the other man would be polite enough, and even, miracle of miracles, benevolent enough to allow him the moment he needed to relieve himself of his burden. He was to hope in vain.

"I'm sorry Potter, but I really needed to ask you a question," Severus spoke slowly, and with great care to make sure each word was clearly annunciated. He was milking the situation for all it was worth. He knew Potter had to use the lavatory, and was taking great pleasure in watching the younger man squirm. He waited and continued to watch as Potter turned red and started shifting more insistantly as he stood there.

"Well? What's the question?" asked a disgruntled Harry.

"Hmm, oh yes, the question. Actually, it can wait for whatever it is you need doing. Don't let me..." Severus words trailed off as he watched Potter push past him in a huff. Severus smirked as the lavatory door opened and then closed with a loud bang.

"My, but he was desperate wasn't he." Severus chuckled to himself darkly. Maybe he could do something to push Potter over the edge, just a bit. Maybe he should go in and wait for him to get done. Severus' smile to himself was pure evil. As much as he secretly cared for the young man, he still liked pushing the other man's buttons. It was just so fun, and being at Hogwarts, you took what enjoyment to be had wherever you could find it, which wasn't to be found often. Not unless one could count the tormenting of Gryffindor students on a daily basis as not fun. Severus smirked to himself again.

Severus walked to the door and opened it, making a production out of entering the tiny lavatory to put Potter on edge.

Unfortunately, just as Harry opened his slacks and pulled out his penis to relieve his poor abused bladder, he heard the door to the loo open and knew deep in his heart that it was Snape. "Merlin, not now!" Harry looked down at his cock and watched as it responded to having Snape so close by and being fondled at the same time. "Damn, but this is a perverse wet dream if ever I remember," Harry thought to himself. Harry often -- well, no -- always dreamt about Snape these days, especially since coming back to Hogwarts to work alongside the snarky git. Something deep inside of him was fascinated by the dark, annoying sod who took pleasure in tormenting him and raking him over the coals. "When I would rather he rake me over his bed and down my back," Harry thought and watched in horror as his cock got even more engorged. Harry leaned back against the stall door and banged his head. "Not now," this time was muttered out loud.

"Not now, what Mr. Potter?" Severus purred through the door. Harry could just visualize the smirk that would grace the other man's face.

Harry huffed in annoyance. He really needed to go, but while Snape was around, his body was horny as well. 

"Nothing, I might be awhile Professor Snape, perhaps you could use the loo somewhere else, like down in the dungeons?" Harry asked with just a slight begging tone to it, hoping that if Snape took the hint, would leave. Of course, he knew that no amount of begging would make the perverse man leave, it was just in his nature to do the exact opposite of what Harry desperately wanted. 

"I can wait, there's no rush." Severus was enjoying the situation immensely.

Harry groaned and beat his head against the door. Perhaps Harry needed to be direct and ask for something he knew would offend the Potions Master. "Fine, if you insist on waiting around, perhaps you could help me with my predicament."

"I might be so inclined to help, what exactly is it that you need from me?"

"Suck me off?" Harry asked with great bravery.

Severus sputtered and coughed when he heard the request. "Excuse me? Did you say, 'suck me off'?"

"You heard right, Snape. I have a hard on the likes you wouldn't believe, and I'm sure it would be more fun to watch your mouth and tongue do incredible things to my cock, since you have such a talented way about you, at least with your mouth, than it would be to just jerk myself off." Harry's rash and brash behavior was surging forward with every word he uttered. If he was going to die by being hexed, he might as well do it with gusto.

While Harry waited for his death to come, he figured he may as well help himself along a bit and continued to stroke his hard length, slowly. He may have a full bladder, but he never rushed his orgasms.

"Well, are you willing?" Harry asked after several moments of silent, but harsh breathing.

Severus debated internally with himself. "If I do this, will he think I care for him? If I don't, then I'm possible letting go of my only chance to have a taste of what I've been wanting these past 3 months. Or should I just cast a charm on him to make him temporarily impotent?" Thoughts like these went around his head for several moments, until finally he pulled out his wand and opened the stall door with Alohomora. Harry whipped around as he heard the spell cast, all while continuing to hold his cock, which hadn't even deflated a bit at the thought of meeting death once and for all. In fact, the image of Snape with the wand in his hand made his cock ache all the more. "Damn phallic symbolism," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well, Snape, have I angered you enough to make my death short and sweet?"

"I'll make this death sweet alright, but let's see about making it last as long as possible shall we." Severus dropped to his knees, pushed Harry's hand out of the way and engulfed his cock all in one swift, smooth motion. Harry gasped at the feel of Snape's warm, wet mouth around his hard, pulsing length, then reached out and grabbed hold of the stall walls to anchor himself. He didn't want to buck up into Snape's mouth and cause any harm. Not to that heavenly sanctuary of such a talented mouth. Harry hadn't realized how true his words were when he had said them earlier. Harry's eyes rolled back and he groaned when he felt Snape's tongue lick up the underside of his cock and then swirl around the head, taking some of his pre-come in the process.

Harry wanted to sink down unto the toilet, as he felt his knees to give, so he reached down and grabbed Snape's hair and pulled gently to get Snape to stop.

"Wait! I don't think I can take much more of this standing up," Harry panted out.

By now, Severus was also aroused and needing attention. "I have a better idea, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, it's Harry." 

"Harry. Perhaps we could..." Severus trailed off, for once unsure. Being sucked off was one thing, but to actually fuck someone, and someone you had loathed for several years was an entirely different thing. 

"What, Snape? Anything! I just need relief now." Harry wasn't kidding, he was so close, he could feel it deep in his balls and he didn't want to go back to jerking himself off ever again. Having Snape take him like that had been wonderful.

Severus picked up his wand and spelled both his clothes and Harry's off. "Fuck me, if you like," he said with passion and fire in his eyes.

Harry stood, shocked to his core. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected Snape to want what he wanted. Severus took a chance and leaned forward against a stall wall, presenting his narrow, bony back and small rounded bottom to Harry. Harry blinked and grinned foolishly. "I like, but we don't have anything to prepare you with."

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked, then point a hand toward the sink and the bar of soap sitting there. "I believe that will do for the present." For the present..., Harry's grin widened at what those words implied. 

Harry raced across to the sink and wet the soap and lathered up his hands and his cock as completely as possible. Then going back to Snape and preparing him.

"For once, Potter ... Harry, I don't expect thorough work to be necessary," Severus got out with several rough breaths, and as he felt a third finger being inserted. 

Harry ignored Snape, and concentrated on caressing the other man's prostate, wanting to bring him pleasure and enjoyment from his actions. Harry felt his cock swell to what he thought was unimaginable proportions when he heard his former professor moan with pleasure. 

Harry didn't think even he could take much more of this. He withdrew his fingers and guided himself to the prepared opening. With slow and deep breathes, Harry entered Snape carefully. Both men moaned as Harry was sheathed completely. Now that Harry was inside, he felt he could pay attention to other areas, like Snape's long, slender neck that was just begging to be nibbled. As he slowly rocked within Snape, Harry leaned in and kissed his way down the neck and along the shoulders, occassionally tasting the other man's skin. Harry ran his hands down the sides of Snape's torso and around to cradle the full cock that was almost drilling a hole into the wall Snape was leaning against. Harry started caressing Snape's cock in the same motion as he rocked himself back and forth.

Moans and calls for 'Harder, Faster' were heard and Harry obeyed faithfully. Both men were panting from their exertions and sweat was dripping down both bodies. Harry licked along Severus' spine, and gloried in the salty, rich taste of the other man. 

Before more happened, both men came with shouts, which drew an unsuspecting person in to see both men collapse in a heap just inside the bathroom stall.

A surprised shriek startled both men into looking up into the surprised eyes of Professor Trelawney, who blushed a bright red, then a stark white in quick order. She then passed out and landed in a ungraceful lump in the doorway. Harry started laughing and soon Snape followed.

"Harry, do you think you could use the loo, now?" Snape turned his head to look at Harry who was laying along his back.

Harry had forgotten all about his poor bladder and the need to urinate, he was so sated and comfortable along Snape's back. He never would have realized how well he fit into the curve of the older man's body.

"Can we do this again, you think?" Harry asked tentatively, shyness creeping in so unexpectedly.

Severus' heart sang at Harry's request. He has hoped such a thing might be possible, and now here the possible was coming true. But he still had to push Harry's buttons, it would always be this way, and apparently Harry didn't mind having his buttons pushed, as long as they were the right ones.

"Perhaps when you require help again." Severus, of course, didn't specify help with what, but he would let Harry draw his own conclusions.

Harry grinned and said, "Well you know me, I'm the resident dunderhead, I'm sure I'll need help with lots of things, and often."

"Make sure that you do, Pot.. Harry, make sure that you do."


End file.
